The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for enhancing tactile input recognition using best fit match.
Handwriting recognition as a result of tactile input decoding transforms an individual's penmanship into fonts. Graphic applications average points of a gesture to smooth the connecting line. With the increasing number of stylus and touch based input systems (e.g., touch screen telephones and computer tablets), increasing the bandwidth between a human and a device involves direct interaction with a virtual canvas.